sonic and the my little ponies
by averymcwilliams
Summary: sonic was busy battling eggman when suddenly, he gets hurled through space to a world of talking ponies! as Sonics friends try to save him,eggman is communicating with a creature older than time.Will sonic and the mane6 defeat this mysterious monster? or is sonic and his world doomed FOREVER! also this is my first book!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Eggman s victory part 1

* * *

Sonic raced through the lab at blinding manymany times has he fought eggman and won? exactly 8,994 Times! Number of times lost? 0! "Man, when will you accepte the fact that I win eggman? your little toys never work!" as he said this, sonic did a homing attack a an egg pawn,but once sonic landed eggmans huge eggnog grabbed Sonics."this is the end for you rodent!" eggman yelled triumphantly, but sonic summoned the chaos emeralds making him super sonic!eggman s mobile lifted off the robot,"time to GO!" eggman raced to the heart of his lab, but sonic was right next to him! once the got to the middle of the room,eggman immediately pressed a button on his mobile making a glass dome surround sonic. Sonic tried to break ffree,but no avail. eggman laughed and said,"Orbot,Cubot! give sonic an vacation he`'ll never forget!" "yes boss." the robots said in incision. then cubot hit the red button.

ok guys to see what's next, give me about 3 reviews! if I get 3 nice reviews, I'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Strange Blue Shooting Star**

Hey guys! I got the reviews and thank you soooo much! The first chapter got messed up from the computer and I was rushing! After all! I am a busy girl! Some of you may see familiar events, I didn't copy, I just get ideas and almost the entire story is mine (except for the characters) so please don't sue. The characters are not mine; they are Sega's and Hasbro. Enjoy!

"…and the kingdom lived happily ever after, THE END!" Twilight closed a golden book sighing. Sweety belle and Apple Blossom clapped loudly, "That was soooo lovely! Let's do Cinderella!" Scootoolo yawned rudely and announced, "It's my turn anyway, so a super spy story!" twilight laughed thinking, "she is so much like rainbow dash!" but once twilight opened her mouth, She heard screaming and yelling outside! Fearing the worst, Twilight charged outside. Instead of finding danger, she saw a blue streak in the sky heading towards the woods! Mayor pony calmed everyone down and exclaimed, "That thing is headed toward the forest! We need some brave ponies to find out what it is." Almost every pony backed away, except for Rainbow Dash, "We'll find out!" The mayor was relieved, "thank you rainbow! Now be careful!"

"YES! MY EXTREMLY PROFOUND PLAN WORKED!" egg man yelled with glee, "Now I just need the chaos sucker to give me the emeralds! Orbot,I need the emeralds!" the round robot rolled up to a strange looking machine that was supposed to suck the emeralds out of sonic, "Uh,oh! Sir, there's nothing there!" "WHAT!" egg man roared, what happened was that sonic had hit the most important part of the machine, the part that sucks the emeralds out! "Blasted hedgehog! No matter, as long as Sonic's out of the way, I can make my dream of Egg man land come true! HO HO HO *cough* *cough*.

The Mane six were trotting into the forest. Every pony had seen the blue "Falling Star" the called it even though it was the middle of the day. "So let me get this straight, we are chasing after a falling star and we are supposed to bring it back to pony Ville?" Apple Jack asked, "Yes! That's why we needed a lasso!" rarity said with sparkles in her eyes, "imagine how many beautiful ball gowns I can make with that big star!" Twilight shook her head, "guys! Remember, we only _**think**_ it's a star!" Suddenly, Pinkie pie started bouncing p and down and did back flips, "I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE STAR!" the girls looked up and saw the biggest crater they had ever seen.

**Well, that's it! (For now!) I hope this was better than chapter 1! Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The creature

* * *

**Thanks everyone! I know what your thinking,how did you do another chapter in 1 day?! I had a lot of free time,so I could do another one! Review for me when your done! again, the characters belong to Sega and hasbro**

**"HOLY APPLES! LOOK AT THERE CRATER!" Apple Jack yelled "That is the biggest CRATER I have ever seen!" The mane 6 skidded (or flew) down the side of the** CRATER. **They looked around expecting to find a giant star when suddenly, "I see something in the middle! Fluttershy said pointing. They all ran (or again flew) to see what it was. it wasn't a star even though it had spikes,it was..well something that wasn't a star! It was spiky and covered with dirt that most likely came from the fall,and it was alive. "poor thing!" Fluttershy crooner " I'll take care of you!" Rainbow Dash stared at that pony which shock, "Fluttershy! I know you love almost anything that breaths,but what if it'll try to hurt us!?" "And it's covered which dirt!" added Rarity,but Fluttershy stared at it which loving . " Calm down everybody! Now listen, It looks hurt and needs medical help!" twilight turned to Apple Jack, " Apple Jack, we need you to pick it up and carry it to the hospital." Apple Jack tipped her hat, " I'll do my best partner!" " Rainbow Dash, you go ahead and clear the road for us" Twilight said turning to Dash saluted. Then they all did their jobs.**

**"Is it alright doctor?" Fluttershy asled in a worried tone as the doctor came out flabbergasted, " y- yes, had a bad bruise on it' s scull, but that's been taken care of. "YAY!" the nurse ambushed** pinkie,"sorry"**sshe quietly,the mane 6 entered the room. On the bed was a spiky blue creature. It had been cleaned and it had shiny red shoes. The girls were so surprised that Rarity fainted. Fluttershy flew up to it and looked at it carefully in the what seemed to have been hours, she sighed, "it's a male hedgehog." Rainbow Dash flew up next to the hedgehog, "well waddya know,it is a hedgehog!" the girls crowded around the hedgehog, in sliding rarity who had recovered. Finally, pinkie pie wanted to name it, " let's name it streamers,or party guy, or or_-" " hold on pinkie pie," interrupted Apple Jack, " I carried him so I get to pick a name!" "No!" Rainbow Dash argued, I cleared the road!" The two ponies started to argue who gets to name him. Before twilight could say one word , Fluttershy gasped, " He's waking up!"**

**Sonic ground and lightly touched his head," touch! My head hurts!" he opened his eyes findingfinding ponies staring at him, "many I'm dreaming!" the pink pony bounced up and down saying, "I know! Let' s name it Finders keepers!**

**_so,did you like it? I had to stop because I need to go.I''ll continue the story when I get back! bye _**


	4. Chapter 4:running for my life!

Hi again!** I'm back with chapter 4! why did i name it running for my life ? you will find out!**

**Sonic: This is gonna be good! (cracks his knuckles)**

**Amy:SONIC!?**

**Sonic: Oh no!**

**Me:Sorry Amy,you have to wait a little longer.**

**Amy:WHAT?(lifts hammer)**

**me:AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**chapter 4: Running for my life.**

* * *

When sonic realized they were naming him to be a pet...

Pow! Sonic shot out of bed not caring to look back. "WOW!" Rainbow Dash said shocked he's pretty fast for a hedgehog! I'll be back guys!" Rainbow Dash zoomed after Sonic.

Sonic panted leaning against a wasn't tired,he was SHOCKED!Sonic tried to summon yhe emeralds,but only one came," aww man! I think i lost the other six while i fell!" held the blue chaos emerald out for a better look,"Now I wonder ho-" He was cut off when a small dragon snatched it out of his hand! the dragon bit into the emerald,but to it's surprise chiped a snatched the emerald away."wow thats a hard emerald!"the baby dragon rubbed his wasn't so surprised seeing the dragon all, he did meet a talking sword! You ok kid? Sonic asked helping the dragon up,"yea, I'm wait a minute, you talked!" the dragon jumped back surprised. Sonic shrugged," Well your a dragon that can talk." he answered dragon put out a claw, " I'm spike." sonic took his claw and grinned,"I'm sonic,Sonic the hedgehog." they shook , Rainbow Dash caught up to sonic, "Found you! Now come along quietly little fella!" rainbow Dash said still not knowing that sonic could rolled his eyes "little fella?" Rainbow Dash gasped,"you can talk?" sonic laughed,"Ever since I started running!" Rainbow Dash grinned,"well i am the fastest flyer in the world!" sonic wanted to surprise all of them,"l tell you what,What about tomorrow at high noon i race you?" rainbow dash laughed,"well you guts!I if i win,you willeome my if you win,I'll let you ride on my back any time!" rainbow dash never let anyone ride on her! sonic thought for a moment then shook her hoof,"by the way,I'm rainbow dash." "and I'm sonic the

Sorry my chapter was short,my head hurts from amy's hammer!(I glare at amy)

Amy:Sorry Avery!

Next time who will win the race?


	5. Chapter 5: the best race ever!

**_Chapter 5: The super racers race._**

**Hi everybody! Here it is! The big race and I mean Big! Who do you think will win?**

**Eggman: Mau ho ho ho! They will never figure out my plan!**

**Me and sonic: You know we've been standing here?**

**Eggman forms a sweat drop.**

**Me: anyway, let the race begin!**

**Sonic and rainbow Dash walked into the field when they saw all of pony Ville! Rainbow Dash started doing poses for the camera and news, while sonic was alone stretching. "Wow, what a show off!" sonic thought while fixing his shoes, "this is going to be easy! Ill beat him in 10 seconds flat!" Rainbow Dashes friends were on the benches watching the two, "poor critter!" apple jack whispered to Twilight (they still didn't know how fast sonic really was!) Spike lifted the flag, "on your marks… get set…..aww man this is going to be awesome! GO!" Rainbow Dash took off. And to every ponies surprise, Sonic took off head to head with her! They raced 10 miles so far when rainbow dash thought, "time for sonic rain boom!" Then she broke the color sound barrier. All of the ponies cheered! But suddenly, their cheer died when they saw sonic running backwards and going faster than the speed of sound! Rainbow Dash stared at him with shock while the blue hedgehog grinned with thumbs up! "oh yeah?" thought RD,she flew with all her might and the finish line was only 3 ft away! When suddenly, BOOM! Next thing that RD knew, every pony was either upside down, or their hair was crazy. Nobody knew who won, they just stood there in shock. Finally, What seemed to be an hour, spike looked at the photos, and burst out laughing! "WHO WON?!" everyone yelled in unison, Rainbow Dash smirked, she **_**knew**_ she won! "Sonic won! And look at the photos!" everyone gathered around and saw:

Photo one: sonic ran past the finish line at the speed of light.

Photo 2 : sonic ran to the camera and gave a thumbs up.

Photo 3: sonic running through the finish line again and again won!

Rainbow Dash felt her pride be torn to pieces. She LOST! He even beat her sonic rain boom! She sniffed a tear back and flew away to the skies away from all the ponies and the truly fastest thing alive.

Eggman spoke into the microphone, "yes I'm sure the plan will work better than last time. With this microphone, we can communicate our plans together." A voice answered him sounding dark and brought shivers down cubot and orbots spines (if only they had one!) "last time you wanted me to be your slave. I would have perished if I had not transferred most of my power and energy into that hedgehog! But somehow, I could not touch his soul. If I tried, it would hurt me." The voice sighed, "but he is useful for holding energy. My Plan is that I go to the other world and transfer my energy there before disappearing. And when the time is right,-" "Then You will destroy the World! And I shall finally make Eggman world! " the voice replied careslly, " you can do what you wish to the world, but as long as I have sonic the hedgehog." The voice changed to a growl," I need him for what he did to me."

**Sorry I took long! I was having some issues. Who is the dark creature? What does he want with sonic? And will chi- opps! Don't want to give that away! Next time!**


	6. Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6: A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed.**

**Hi everyone! Phew, I almost gave him away in the last chapter! I'll give you a hint of the dark creature; Sonic defeated him with the help of a cute hero!**

**Sonic: Let's see, cute…I KNOW!**

**Me: don't give him away!**

**Me: Here's the chapter!**

**Note: All sonic characters belong to Sega, and my little pony characters belong to Hasbro**

Sonic looked around over the heads of the ponies. Where is that Dashie? Finally, He saw her sitting on a cloud sobbing. Sonic felt compassion for her, "maybe I should cheer her up." Sonic thought. And before you could say anything, he was next to Rainbow Dash, "Hey Dashie, why so glum?" Rainbow dash sobbed, "I lost! I am no longer the fastest thing alive! No one can beat the speed of yours!" she burst into tears, "I am never going to race again!" to RD's surprise, sonic put an arm around her, "I may be the fastest thing alive, but you're the closest to my speed! And I have never seen or done the sonic rainboom you did! That was awesome!" RD stopped, "you really think so?" Rd looked up at him and thought, "_Wow! He is very kind and doesn't brag a lot! I feel selfish compared to him!" _Sonic nodded. RD grinned you just wait, I'll get you next time!" "That's the spirit!" sonic grinned! Now what about a ride down?"

Soon sonic and the Mane 6 were in twilights library, "mmmhh! It looks like it will take a lot of power to get sonic back to his world! Who volunteers to let sonic stay at their place?" the others all raised their hoofs. Wanting sonic to stay with them. Rainbow Dashes' heart skipped a beat, _"Imaging all the fun we'll have together! Please pick me!"_ Sonic looked at every one, "I choose RD." RD flew up to the ceiling, "YES!" everyone stared at RD curiously, "err, I mean if that's what you want!" sonic smiled, but suddenly vanished when he clutched his stomach with pain. Why was he feeling like this? "Sonic, are you all right?" fluttershy asked softly touching sonic. Sonic soon calmed down, "yeah,now I 's go Dashie!"

"Almost! I almost had him!" he swirled around sonic without him knowing," his heart and body is stronger than last time! He then thought to himself, "I know I I'll pay a little visit in his dream!" With that, He disappeared.

"Well, here we are! RD showed Sonic two cloud beds in her room," Fluttershy usually comes over, so I keep an extra bed. Sonic yawned and lay down," thanks, dashy! Goodnight! And sonic fell asleep. RD laid down on her bed too, "i- never felt like this before!" She slowly closed her eyes and dreamed of sonic..

Sonic dreamed that he was in darkness with chip, "chip, where we are? How did you get here? Suddenly, a humongous monster appeared in front of them, "you will never escape sonic! I will conquer you and your world!" The creature laughed, "No one can resist my call! Soon, darkness shall reign!" It swiped a claw at sonic, but sonic dodged it, "Give up sonic! Listen to my call! Absorb my power! "Darkness shot out at sonic, Then sonic tried to dodge again, but the wrapped around him like a snake. Then sonic woke up. Darkness? Call? What was that creature? Suddenly, sonic remembered what he heard while he was hurt in twilight's library! "I will get you sonic, I will destroy both you and my opposite!" Sonic figured it out; the opposite of darkness is light so that means the voice and creature was…"DARK GIA!"

**Are all you surprised as sonic was? What will he do? Find out next time!**

**(P.S please review!)**


	7. The extra chapter

**hey everyone! Those who have been reading this book gets a special chapter! enjoy!**

**Rainbow Dash looked over at sonic, "good,he's asleep!" she thought and flew to the stargazing** circle. Finally fluttershy dash knew she could keep a secret! so rainbow dash confessed to fluttershy that she loved sonic."But,don't tell anyone k?" fluttershy nodded and asked," what do you like about him?" RD sighed , "he's fast and cool but as were other ponies i t before. Sonic's diffrent he-" and then music started to play

**Not a normal hedgehog**

****_or also called RD's song_

_by:Me_

_**who is that who looks at my heart?**_

_**who is that catches my tears?**_

_**My heart is yearning to answer,but i'm too afraid.**_

_**Strangely unlike others he has a heart**_

_**That helps me up in times of need**_

_**Oh, Sonic is his name! Sonic my heart beats for you!**_

_**I hope one day the world will know you!**_

_**One day ill say i love you**_

_**RD**_ended her one day she will tell him!

how did ya'll enjoy the song? you can make up any tune,but i know the original! see you next timex


	8. Chapter 7: return of dark gia!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review! here we go!**

RD was walking beside sonic. Princess Celestia wanted to see him, so she was coming with him so he wouldn't get lost. RD was thinking of last night, so she said, "sonic, i-i" she couldn't go on so she yelled, "race you to the train station straight ahead!" sonic shrugged and said "sure , i need my morning jog anyway!" soon they took off! but soon, she realized that sonic was slowing down! once RD stopped,Sonic fell over."SONIC!" RD cried and raced back to was shivering placed him carefully on her back and flew to the train station.

Sonic opened his eyes to find two alicorns and Rainbow Dash staring down at him. Sonic ground and sat up. The black alicorn said,"i sense dangerous power from him,sister he is most likely a assistant of an enemy."Rd shook her head .She knew sonic wasn't bad! sonic said "i think i know why you sense that in me." Sonic told them all about Dark Gia and what he want's."can something be done?" Celestia asked, sonic nodded and also told them about chaos told him about the elements of harmony and took twilight crown out and took out a chaos ,the both gave out a brilliant white light. after the commotion, it was already night!

Once sonic stepped out into the moonlight,he gasped and fell to his knees and rainbow dash put a hoof on his back,"sonic? you ok dude?" then sonic's fur grew longer and fangs started to grow out too, his gloves tor open showing the beast claws stood up and rainbow Dash fell on her back and gasped at the sight,The werhog had returned!

Sonic felt a little wobbly since it's been some time since he was a werhog. He spoke gruffly to Rainbow Dash,"It looks like the werhog came back." Rainbow Dash stepped a little closer to sonic,"are you hungry?" She asked this because she thought he would try to eat her,"Yeah,I could use a chili dog!" Rainbow Dash still wasn't sure,"are you sure you don't want to eat me?" Sonic looked at her queerly, " Oh, I get it! you think since i"m a werhog then i would eat you?" Rainbow just nodded,"Dark Gia may have changed my form, but not my heart." He hugged her to prove it. Before rainbow Dash could reply, a portal opened in the sky and was falling! Sonic held out his paws just in time to catch it,"IT'S CHIP!" Sonic said dash looked at the little guy,"Whats he doing here?" Sonic shrugged when suddenly,chip woke up,"I wish this wasn't a dream!" sonic laughed and said, "chip! it's me!" Chip took one glance at Sonic and yelled,"SONIC!" they both gave high fives and sonic pulled out a chocolate bar and asked chip if he wanted it chip hungrily ate it until he noticed RD," hey, who is this Pegasus?" Sonic explained to chip who she was and introduced both of them. Then they all headed to Twilight library. "wait till they see this!" RD thought.

**I added more to this so it would sound better and make since.**

**Chip:Anyone wants some chocolate?  
**

**Me: I DO!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Sonic Finds Tails**

**Hi everybody! I understand you want the chapters to be longer (which is awesome!) so I made this chapter really long! Hope you enjoy!**

**P. 't tell Amy where I am! She is hunting Sonic and I down!**

"SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE HAVE A DATE!" Amy ran through the field of flowers looking for her beloved. Sonic hasn't been back for a whole day and Sonics friends we're looking for him everywhere! Tails flew up to Amy, "Did you find him? I flew everywhere where sonic likes to** run!" Soon knuckles joined the group, a "Sonic never has battled Eggman this long!" knuckle wasn't a sonic fan, but sonic did help knuckles countless times to where knuckles now call him a friend. Shadow and rouge raced up to the group with the same story. Suddenly, one of Eggman's ships appeared out of the clouds, "well, well if it isn't Sonic's girlfriend and pals!" Amy swung out her hammer, "What did you do** to sonic egghead?" The others took their own battle stance," Don't worry about your precious sonic. I sent him to a different dimension! That's why I came here!" Tails gritted his teeth, how where they going to find his adopted brother** i**n who knows where? "I will be able to send one of you to stay with sonic, after all, who knows what's happening to him?" the group huddled. (Oh and cream and cheese came too) Shadow spoke up first, "I'll go, I can use chaos control to warp back here with sonic." Tails closed his eyes and said, "No, I'll go. I have a feeling chaos control will be strong enough to teleport back here. Besides, I have to do this for Sonic." Tails faced eggmans ship and yelled," I'll go!" Once those words came out of his mouth, Tails felt himself fade away, and everything grew dark.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Slow down!" RD suddenly stopped flying,"oops! Sorry, I forgot that you can't go that fast as a werhog!" Sonic finally caught up along with chip, to RD, "I bet being a werhog stinks!" RD remarked walking beside sonic, "Nope, I couldn't do this normally! "Sonic stretched his arm to a flower and handed it to RD, "Or this!" Sonic Growled scaring chip. RD laughed, "that's makes your form 20% cooler!" soon they made it to twilights library. RD went in first," mm, guys, We are back! But don't scream ok?" the others looked at her wondering what was going on. "OOOOHHHH A SURPRISE! ILOVESURPRISESTHEYAREMYFAVOT -""That's enough dearie!" Rarity said covering Pinkie pie's mouth. Then Sonic entered. Spike just came in, and he screamed like a girl, Rarity fainted; Pinkie Pie went coo-coo, Twilight Ran for cover, And Apple Jack just stood there with her mouth open. RD and chip were on the floor laughing. Soon after everyone calmed down, then Sonic explained what happened. Suddenly, A bright yellow light glowed in the sky. They went outside and saw something that looked like a falling star! Then it stopped raptly. "That looks like a flying fox with two tails!" Fluttershy observed. Sonic stood there with wide eyes and shouted, "TAILS!" and took off toward the woods.

Tails blinked his eyes open in the morning light. He moaned and rubbed his head, where was he? He looked to his right and saw a yellow Pegasus float up to him with a tray, "Oh! Your awake!" the ponies' voice sounded very sweet and milky. Tails sat up and accepted the tray and ate quietly. The Pony continued, "I have never seen a fox with two tails before! Sonic said that you are very special." Tails perked up his ears, sonic is here? "Where is sonic?" right when he said that, Sonic himself healthy and cheerful gave fluttershy a thumbs up, "Thanks a lot fluttershy!" fluttershy blushed and left the room. Tails jumped out of bed and ran to hug sonic, "I was so worried about you!" Sonic returned the hug and laughed," when you were falling, I was scared to death! I came just in time to catch you!" Sonic then explained all that happened from battling Eggman, to finding tails. "Now all the emeralds are scattered everywhere except for this one." Sonic pulled out a green emerald. And to his surprise, Tails pulled out a blue one! "Rouge found this, and I stole it while she wasn't looking." Sonic grinned at tails. What a day!

Twilight peeked a look at Tails, he was just so cute! She wanted to barge in and tell Tails that, but she just couldn't." So, you love the fox?" Twilight turned to find RD and blushed. "You don't need to hide it from me!' RD then told Twilight how she loved sonic.

**How did you like it? I am trying to make long chapter! Here's the last part!**

Dark Gia laughed and said, "Now for the next step! Somehow get Sonic to come into my trap!"


	10. Chapter 9:A Dark Song

**Chapter 9: A dark song**

**Ok everybody, I have one question to ask ya'll. Please do NOT start an argument on the reviews about the characters! Lots of people argue about that all the time! The reviews are there to HELP! Anyway, Enjoy!**

"So, is it a deal?" Dark Gia circled around Princess Luna's head. Luna flashed an evil smile, "Deal! I want to rule both night and Day! ""Great! Now when you and your sister are competing at singing, sing the dark song."

_Burp!_ Spike burped out a message and began to read to everyone in the room;

Dear dearest twilight and friends,

Luna and I would like to sing some songs for you at our castle_ Luna even wants your new friends to come too! Please come strictly at 12:00 p.m. See you here!_

_Sincerely, the princesses_

"YAY! A PARTY!" Pinkie jumped up and down and pulled out streamers and party hats. Fluttershy suddenly gasped," We have only 5 minutes to get there!" Sonic who had been relaxing by the window said,"OK then, everybody hold on to me." Everyone held on including RD,"But I thought you wanted to fly there!" sonic said as RD took his hand,"Nah, My wings are tired." The truth was that she really wanted to be by sonic! Then 3 seconds later, they made it! "My, you are very punctual!" Celestia exclaimed, "Now this is my gift to you!" Celestia sang a cheerful song about beautiful flowers and fields. The song made everybody feel happy and carefree. Once the song was over, every one applauded. Now it was Luna's turn. Apple jack whispered to sonic and tails," Luna has the sweetest voice in equesria! Even Celestia voice doesn't compare!" Luna flashed a grin at sonic. Something felt _very_ wrong about her. And Luna began to sing:

_Here I sing a song of dark_

_Before songs began_

_The darkness wraps like a blanket_

_Waiting for you to give in!_

Sonic suddenly felt pain on his heart. It hurt like a force was trying to pull it away! Sonic just grunted trying not to show the pain.

_But now why do you fight?_

_My words to comfort you?_

_Just give in to my song_

_Or you will feel pain._

Sonic gasped for air. No! H will not give in! Twilight noticed sonic was suffering from the song, What was Luna up to? She started to sneak behind Luna.

_You deny my words of comfort_

_And choose pain instead?_

_Just relax and give in_

_Or suffering will harm you so._

_Sonic you know you cannot win_

_Darkness shall conquer all! _

_Come under my wing and see_

_What your reward will be!_

Sonic gave out a blood curdling screamed. He was about to lose it! He still did not give in though. The others stared at Luna as if hypnotized. Luna sang on in her strongest voice;

_See now you claw the ground_

_Foolish hedgehogs take my hand_

_Or the price shall be death_

_Listen to this dark—_

Luna was interrupted by a brilliant bright light. Everyone snapped back to their right minds. Sonic toppled over too weak. Luna collapsed too showing Twilight creating the light. A dark cloud emerged from Luna and disappeared. Twilight then ceased the light. Tails jumped up and ran to sonic, "Sonic!" Tails turned him over with tears forming in his eyes. Luna got up and shook her head. Once she seat her eyes on sonic, she gasped," Oh No! What have I done?!" Twilight ran up and casted a healing spells on sonic. After what seemed to be forever, Sonic's eyes shot open. He sat up and blinked at everybody, "Am I dead or something?" RD Jumped onto him and cried to Sonic's surprise, "don't ever do that again!" Celestia walked up to Luna who had her head low, "sister, why have you sang the dark song?" Luna looked up at Luna with tears in her eyes. She told them all about dark Gia and her talking. Once she finished, she bowed her head again, "Please forgive me!" Everyone forgave her. But what was dark gia planning?

I hope you enjoyed it! See you soon!


End file.
